Bitter Roses
by Tatsigi
Summary: Lucy's moved to a new town for a fresh start. Will her past continue to haunt her? Major pairing Nalu. Will be other pairings though the extent of them isn't certain at the moment.


Hey Everyone. I decided to start a second fanfic with some encouragement from Shiningstellar. There was a lot more I wanted to type in this part, but people are reading over my shoulder onto my computer and I hate when people do that. So enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep!<p>

"Too…early." The blonde girl said groggily as she rolled over to hit the snooze button on her alarm.

"Lucy," her mother called her name while knocking on her door. "get up, you don't want to be late for your first day." Lucy groaned into her pillow. Whoever came up with the idea that people should wake up this early in the morning and go to that hell house they call school for eight hours a day, for twelve years of their lives, deserved to be shot. "Lucy." Her mother called her name a bit more firmly. Lucy groaned again.

"I'm up mom."

"Hurry up, dear. I'm leaving in thirty minutes so if you want a ride, be ready by then." Lucy's mother said before going to her room to get herself ready. Lucy dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she locked the door and removed her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts that were much too short to even dream about leaving the house with. She took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room to get dressed. She put on a tight fitting pair of jeans and a sleeveless buttoned top that complimented her body nicely. Lucy left some of the top buttons unbuttoned. She always believed since she had the curves, she may as well use them. She didn't bother with any makeup; she didn't even own any unless you included her bottle of lip gloss. Her mother had always told her when she was younger that she had perfect skin and there was no need to cover up her beautiful face. Her hair was wet, but she didn't have time to dry it, so she just stepped into a pair of flats and walked out of her room.

"Lucy, do me a favor and get your brother out of bed. I already woke him, but he just went back to sleep." Lucy's mother called upstairs. Lucy could hear the sigh in her mother's voice at the end of the sentence.

"Okay mom." She went to her brother's room and opened the door. Her brother was sprawled over the bed, clad in only boxers, which wasn't that unusual because it was his standard attire. She shook him lightly.

"Five more minutes." He drawled out. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned, she didn't have time for this. She grabbed one of his arms and yanked him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Wha-Hey!" He glared at her and she just smirked. He got up and started pulling on some jeans.

"Go take a shower, we're going to school." Lucy told him as he sprayed Axe (the body spray) under his arms and over most of his torso and pulled on a white polo.

"I took one yesterday morning and I just put on some Axe." He told her as he fixed with dark-blue hair with his hands.. She face-palmed.

"Normal people usually take one once a day. Another thing, spraying your entire body with Axe IS NOT a substitute for a shower!" He gave her an incredulous look. "Whatever, let's go." She walked down the stairs with him hard on her heels.

"Lucy. Gray. There are some pancakes in the kitchen. Hurry and eat so we can go." Their mother told them as arrived downstairs. They both went to the table and started eating. Well, Gray ate; Lucy just poked her pancakes with her fork. Now that she was fully awake and thinking clearly, she realized she was a little nervous. This was actually her first time going to this high school, Fairy Tail High. Her brother had already been there for two years, but she had spent her freshman and sophomore years at a different high school in a whole different town. She couldn't help but be nervous. The only people she knew at this school were her brother and an old childhood friend that she had recently reconnected with since coming back to Magnolia. Her brother must have noticed because he asked about it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just a bit nervous. I hate being the new girl. What if I do something embarrassing on the first day? What if I don't make any friends? What if-" Gray held up his hand, signaling her to stop.

"Relax. You won't do anything embarrassing on your first day…hopefully. You already know me and Erza, so will you have some friends. I'm sure you'll make some more too so just calm down." He told her. Lucy thought about what he said and smiled after taking a deep breath. Her brother was usually an idiot, but he could act mature if he needed to. He took one of her pancakes. The smile melted into a frown.

"What? You weren't going to eat it anyway." He said as he stuffed the pancake into his mouth. Scratch that, her brother was an idiot. She gave him her other pancake and when he finished eating they grabbed their book bags and got into the car where their mother was waiting. They buckled up and their mother reversed out of the driveway.

Big. That was Lucy's first impression when the saw the school. It was gigantic. Their mother had dropped both of them off in front of the school and told them to have a good day before driving off to work. Gray laughed at the expression on her face and told her to follow him and he led them to the front office. Gray was telling her some tips about the hallways and the best time to go to the vending machines if she wants to get some food before they are empty when he was shoved all of a sudden. Gray looked around for the person who shoved him with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Who the hell just shoved me?" Gray's eyes met the ones of a pink-haired male who was smiling. "Oi Natsu, I should've known it was you." Gray said before he lunged at the guy. Lucy watched the exchange on the ground. She was a little confused and didn't know if she should get help or not. It all happened so fast. First she was talking with her brother, then he got shoved, and now he's on the floor fighting with a guy with pink hair. _Wait a second? PINK hair? _She thought to herself. Her brother knew the guy's name so she assumed that they were atleast acquaintances.

"Umm...Gray?"

"Go down the hall and you'll see the office on the left. They'll give you your schedule. Erza should be there waiting. I'll see you later."

"Ok…" Lucy continued down the hallways and she found the hallway. Sitting behind a desk was a white-haired, angelic looking woman that looked young enough to be a high school student herself. "Umm, miss?"

"Oh, no need for miss. Just call me Mirajane." The lady said with a smile. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I was told to come here to get my schedule."

"Kay, what's your name?"

"Lucy Heartphilia."

"Ok. Let me see…found you." Mirajane printed out her schedule and handed it to her. "Oh, hi Erza." Lucy turned around and saw the scarlet-haired woman behind her and ran to give her a hug.

"Hello Mirajane. Hello Lucy" Erza said.

"Hey Erza." Lucy said happily. Mirajane handed Erza her schedule.

"Erza, you know Lucy? You two have all the same classes together for the first half of the day. Do you mind showing her around?" Mirajane asked.

"No, it would be my pleasure. Let's go Lucy. Bye Mirajane." Erza said as she left the office with Lucy in tow. The two girls walked to their first period with Erza telling her some stuff about the school and Mirajane. From what Erza told her, Mirajane had just graduated the year before and was pretty popular with the students. Lucy thought she was very nice.

"Where's Gray? I thought he would've been showing you around." Erza inquired.

"Oh yea…I wonder what happened to him…" Lucy said mainly to herself. Erza gave her a puzzled look. "Oh, this morning he got into a fight or something with this pink-haired kid and told me that he would see me later."

"Oh, that must have been Natsu. Wait, those two were fighting?" Erza asked her with a dangerous glint in her eyes not too different from the one Gray had earlier. Lucy wondered if she had too much.

"Who's this Natsu person? Lucy asked.

"He is a childhood friend to me and Gray. Him and Gray both fight all the time, but they are best friends."

"Really? You know I was at Gray's house for the second half of the summer break. Gray never brought him over." Lucy said. Now that show thought of it, the only person Gray invited to his house since she had been there so far was Erza.

"Natsu was pretty busy this summer as far I as know. Also I don't think Gray has invited any of his guy friends to his house on account of you." Erza said, wondering if she should have said the last part. Lucy thought about what Erza said. Gray knew about her hesitance to be around guys ever since the events that happened prior to her moving in with Gray and her mother, she hoped that he hadn't neglected himself of guy time because of her. Erza sensed that she had led the conversation into dangerous territory and changed the topic to this new cake shop that opened a few blocks down from the school and if Lucy wanted to go. Lucy saw what Erza was trying to do, but went along with the new topic. She didn't need to be thinking about _that _on her first day of school. The two girls made some small chit chat before they entered their first period and quieted down so their teacher could teach.

The first half of the day flew by. Lucy had to say that all of her teachers were ok. None of them seemed to be the pushover types and none of them seemed to be the mean types either so that was pretty cool. She had also made some friends. Two blue haired girls named Levy and Juvia. The best word to describe Levy would be bookworm. Lucy had barely even met the girl and during second period they were in a discussion about a new book that had just been released in stores the day before. Juvia was a bit strange at first and was asking her all the questions about why she was so close to Gray, but after Lucy had explained that she was his sister; the blue-haired girl calmed down and acted friendly. Lucy decided she was nice enough. It was lunch time and Erza was taking her outside where Erza's friends usually sat.

"There will be some guys there, are you sure you will be alright?" Erza asked.

"Mhm, I'll be fine as long as they don't touch me." Lucy said. Erza nodded. They stopped under a large oak tree where there was a group of people sitting under it. Lucy saw Gray, Levy, Juvia, and Natsu, but there were two unfamiliar faces as well, a blue-haired guy with a tattoo across the right side of his face and a dark-haired guy with piercing all over his face.

"Gajeel." The guy with piercing stated with a half-heated wave.

"I'm Jellal, nice to meet you." The blue-haired one said as he extended his hand toward Lucy for her to shake it. When he was within a foot of Lucy, he noticed her body tense and he pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" He couldn't continue because he didn't know what he had done wrong. Natsu must have obviously missed the exchange because he draped one of his arms over her shoulders.

"Hi. I'm Natsu!" He exclaimed. Lucy pushed him off of her.

"Please just stay away from me." Lucy told him before she ran back into the school. Gray got up and followed and Erza went as well. Natsu and others were shocked. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 done. What did everyone think. Comments, Concerns, Etc. Why is Lucy distrustful of guys? What happened in her past to cause it? Hmm...<p> 


End file.
